


Swan Queen Week Winter 2K14

by bi_swan_trash



Series: Swan Queen Weeks [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Divorced Lesbian Mommies, Evil!Emma, F/F, Hostage Situations, Teacher AU, movie plot, out of storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: I joined the SQ fandom around April of 2014. This meant that I missed out on some fabulous SQWs! This is me, making up for lost time. :)





	1. Blind Date AU

Regina sat at the table, checking her watch nervously. Her best friend, Kathryn set her up with a blind date earlier that week.

_ “Come on! When’s the last time you went out for fun?” Kathryn asked. _

_ “You call a blind date  _ fun _?” Regina replied. _

_ “It can be,” Kathryn told her, winking. _

Regina sighed. Her date wasn’t  _ that _ late… but she was a very punctual person and had arrived ten minutes early just to be safe.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! Regina, right?” A blonde man with blue eyes asked, sitting down.

“That’s me,” Regina confirmed, flashing a polite smile.

“I’m Dr. Victor Whale,” he told her. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Not terribly,” Regina said.  _ Only twenty-six minutes. _

“Good!”

Just then, a waiter noticed the second half to Regina’s party had arrived and scurried over to collect orders.

“Hello! Can I get you anything to drink?” he asked.

“I’ll have a water,” Victor said. “I’m also ready to order.”

Regina was surprised. He’d only arrived.

“I come here often,” he told her, seeing her shock.

“Oh.”

“We’ll both have the spaghetti with meat sauce,” Victor told the waiter.

“Um-”

“Don’t worry,” he cut her off. “It’s the best thing on the menu.”

_ What an arrogant ass. _

Regina should’ve left then and there, sensing that it was going to be a disaster, but she could’ve never have known just how bad.

He proceeded to talk over her the entire two hours. About anything and everything. His work, his personal life, the amount of people he’d slept with… How on  _ Earth _ did Kathryn ever think they’d be a good fit? Or that she’d have fun? At least at the end of the night Victor picked up the tab.

“I had a great time, Regina,” he told her. “Maybe we should do it again?”

“I don’t think so,” Regina told him flatly.

“He gave her a confused look before awkwardly shuffling out of the restaurant, head down.

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She then walked across the street to the bar where she and Kathryn had agreed to meet after her date.

When she checked her phone, she found that she’d missed a text from Kathryn saying that she couldn’t make it.

_ Fuck it, _ Regina thought.  _ I’m here, might as well get a drink. _

Regina sat down heavily onto a bar stool.

“Rough day?” the bartender asked.

“Rough  _ date _ ,” Regina confessed.

The bartender passed her a tumbler. Regina decided not to question this and took a sip-- she’d pay for it either way.

She immediately tasted apple.

“Apple cider?” Regina questioned.

“It’s stronger than you think,” the bartender told her.

“After the night I’ve had, I need it.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Regina looked up and took in said bartender.

A woman with a wild mane of blonde hair and green eyes. She was sporting a few tattoos and had jeans that fit her in all the right places. Regina couldn’t help but stare a little.

Regina smiled a genuine smile. “I would, uh…?”

“Emma,” the woman told her, sticking out a hand.

Regina shook it. “Regina.”

“Queen,” Emma noted. “I can see it.”

Regina laughed as Emma’s eyes sparkled in mischief. Oh yes, she’d like to to talk to Emma some more.

***

At home, Kathryn received a text.

_ EMMA- Regina’s here. _

Kathryn smiled. She knew her best friend wouldn’t really like anyone she picked out and presented to her. So she’d asked her sleazy friend Victor to take Regina on a blind date. Yeah, she felt a twinge of guilt that she knew Regina and Victor would both end up having a horrible time, but her true goal of getting Regina and Emma together was worth it.

_ It’ll work out. They’ll be idiots in love in no time. _


	2. Divorced Lesbian Mommies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina meet while dropping their kids off at school.

“Mooooom,” Henry whined. “I gotta go!”

“One more hug!” Emma insisted.

Henry obliged.

“I love you,” she told him.

“I love you more,” Henry replied before scampering off.

Emma smiled sadly after him. She knew she’d been more clingy with him after the divorce last month. She just didn’t want him to ever think it was his fault or that she or Neal loved him any less.

_ “The kid’s resilient,” Neal told her. “He’ll be okay.” _

The divorce hadn’t truly been a surprise for either of them. They were both just eighteen when Henry was born and now, five years later, the signs were just too obvious to ignore anymore.

Emma hadn’t known who she was before. And the truth was, she didn’t like men. She thought she was in love with Neal, because she had to admit he was a wonderful guy and she was completely comfortable around him. But as time went on, she realized that marrying him for his father’s sake had been a mistake.

_ “I promise I’ll never take him away from you,” Emma told Neal. _

_ “I know you’d never do that to me, Ems. I trust you,” Neal replied. _

_ “I’m sorry you have to tell your father.” _

_ “He’s my problem. Don’t worry about him.” _

“Have a great day, Lily-girl!” Emma heard a few yards away.

A young brunette was giving a smaller brunette a tight hug before releasing her run toward the class Henry just entered.

“It’s hard, huh?” Emma called.

The brunette looked over at her and chuckled before walking closer.

“You have no idea,” she told Emma.

“My son Henry’s in that class, too,” Emma told her.

“They grow up too fast.”

“You got that right.”

After a few seconds of silence Emma offered up a hand. “Emma.”

“Regina,” the woman told her, shaking her hand.

“My ex-husband and I just divorced,” Emma admitted. “I’m hoping school will be a good distraction for him.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina told her. “My ex and I split up about a year ago, so I know what you’re going through.”

Emma laughed. “Always the moms to drop them off on the first day of school, huh?”

Regina gave a dry laugh. “If that were the case both of Lily’s moms would be here.”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

Regina held up a hand. “It’s fine.”

“That’s actually why my ex and I aren’t together anymore,” Emma told her.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck and adjusted her glasses nervously.

“Turns out I’m a lesbian!” Emma exclaimed in a fake ‘hooray’ voice. She sat down heavily on the curb.

“Oh,” Regina said in shock, eyes widening slightly. “That’s…”

“It’s okay. We’re both still cool. I mean sure it’s going to be awkward for awhile, but…” Emma trailed off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bombard you with all of this.”

Regina gave her a reassuring smile, sitting next to her. “It’s alright. I’m sure this is a lot for you to process.”

“You can say that again.”

“At least you and your ex will still have a cordial relationship,” Regina told her.

Emma furrowed her brow.

“Mal and I don’t see eye to eye about anything,” Regina sighed. “She’s significantly older than me and sometimes I feel like that has something to do with it. But she’s also quite obsessed with her career. I’m not even sure she wanted children. I was the one who did.”

“Well you did a good job, she’s a cute kid,” Emma pointed out.

Regina giggled. “I can’t actually take credit. Mal carried her.”

“Why did she agree if she didn’t want kids?” Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip. “I can’t have children and she knew how much I wanted to be a mother.”

“I’m so sorry,” Emma apologized.

“It’s not your fault,” Regina assured her. “Mal thought a baby would solve everything and keep us together.”

“That’s not how relationships work though,” Emma said quietly.

“No, it’s not,” Regina agreed.

“So you’re raising her alone?” Emma asked. “I mean! You don’t have to answer if-”   
“I don’t mind,” Regina cut her off. “I don’t have many adult friends. And no, I’m not technically raising Lily alone. Mal has partial custody, but it’s not often that she takes time off for Lily.”

“That’s sad,” Emma said.

“What about you and your ex?”

“Neal and I share custody of Henry, too. But he’s pretty on top of his time with the kid.”

“I hope it stays that way,” Regina said genuinely.

“I think it will,” Emma replied.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a minute.

Regina checked her watch. “I have half an hour before I need to be a work. Would you like to grab coffee?”

Emma flashed her a smile. “I’d love to.”


	3. Hostage AU

_ All units in the area report to Brookeland Bank at Rural and 5th. _

Emma geared up. Bank situations always had hostages and it was her job as a negotiator to talk the robber down and keep everyone safe.

When she arrived on the scene it was pretty clear there were over a dozen people inside.

“What do they want?” Emma barked as soon as she stepped foot into the control center.

“He refuses to talk to anyone but you,” Detective Neal Cassidy told her.

“The negotiator?” Emma asked.

“No,” Detective Cassidy shook his head. “ _ You _ , Emma.”

Emma blinked in surprise before picking up the phone. “This is Emma Swan.”

“Ms. Swan,” a man replied, the smile evident in his voice.

Emma’s blood ran cold. Greg Mendell.

“Mr. Mendell,” Emma replied. “What can I do for you today?” Emma worked to keep her voice even as she pulled out her phone from her pocket, texting Regina.

_ EMMA: Where are you? _

“The only thing I need from you… is to lose everything like you did to me,” Greg spat, hanging up the phone.

Emma tried to push down her panic, but Regina hadn’t texted her back… she was in that bank.

“The money is just a bonus for him,” Emma told the officers. “He’s in there for one hostage and one hostage only.”

Emma picked the phone back up.

“I told you-”

“Let the other hostages go, then,” Emma cut him off. “If Regina’s in there with you, let everyone else out.”

“Fine,” Greg said, hanging up the phone again.

A few minutes later, a line of hostages tied together with wire filed out of the bank.

“How much did he demand?” Neal asked the bank teller Greg accosted.

“Ten thousand dollars,” she told him. “And then he took a brunette woman toward the back entrance.

_ Shit… Regina. _

Emma took off running.

“Emma!” Neal yelled, taking off after her.

Emma rounded the building and into an access alley, spotting Greg Mendell dragging a resisting Regina.

“Stop!” Emma yelled.

Neal rounded the corner, hot of her heels, gun out.

Greg roughly grabbed Regina around the neck and pointed the gun to her head.

“Don’t move! I’ll shoot her!” Greg screamed.

“What was your plan, Emma?” Neal hissed. “You don’t carry a gun!”

“I’d rip his fucking head off with my bare hands,” Emma snarled.

“Alright, easy Greg,” Neal started walking slowly toward him and Regina, “We just want everyone to come out alive in this situation.”

“Yeah? Well I _ don’t _ .”

Emma closed her eyes, as a memory washed over her.

_ It was last summer. A similar hostage situation played out as a male in his 30s set out to rob a bank, keeping hostages inside with him. _

_ Emma had done everything to keep him calm and tried to coax him to let the hostages go. _

_ But instead of listening to her, he became irritated and irrational. _

_ He shot all of the hostages. _

_ It turned out that it had been his plan all along to take as many hostages and kill them before killing himself. There was nothing they could’ve done. _

_ Tamara Mendell, Greg’s wife, had been a hostage and a victim. _

“Greg, you  _ know _ that the suspect had been unstable. He didn’t go there for money, he went into that bank to kill everyone,” Emma tried to reason.

“Yeah? And that’s exactly what I came to do today. But I’m a tad more generous, I let most of the hostages live.”

“Put the gun down,” Neal commanded, his gun trained on Greg, “No one’s been hurt yet.”

“That can be fixed.”

Just as Greg made a move to pull the trigger, Neal beat him to it, shooting him right in the head.

Greg’s grip on Regina slipped as his life was ripped away.

Regina, splattered in blood, dropped to the ground, sobbing.

Emma rushed to her side, cradling Regina closely and whispering to her gently.

“I’m so sorry.”


End file.
